Gift of death
by Happygirl26
Summary: ( I posted this once before but took it down because of problems with my computer) A year after Blaise gets a new job,she is faced with one of the biggest cases in her entire career. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN VOLUME BEFORE VOLUME 9.


Chapter1/A Day In The Life_

"Smith, get those reports into me by tomorrow morning or don't bother even showing up to work I'm tired of all your BS." The S.D.P.D. was hectic. It always was, people running here and there, papers passing by, officers escorting fugitives in handcuffs to the holding cells. I've heard from one to many people that if it wasn't for me this whole operation would shut down, the only problem is I don't know whether to be flattered or extremely offended "You Johnson, were the hell is that eye witness report I asked you to draw up an hour ago?"

"Lieutenant Corso, its Miss. Davis, she needs to speak with you right away." A younger officer called out holding one of the old rotary phones we have in the homicide wing.

_Ellen. Ellen. Why did it have to be Ellen? Today of all days. It's so busy as it is I don't need this right now_. Ellen Davis was the chief medical examiner for the S.D.P.D. She was average size for a woman of 34, with medium pin-striate blond hair and green eyes. Don't get me wrong Ellen is one of my best friends but when she asks me to personally come down it always results in very long hours.

Walking down the stairs to find myself in a narrow corridor passing what seems like an endless amount of doors until I got to the one labeled 206 Morgue. It was a larger sized room, but no different than any other city morgue, It had weights, scales, tools, chemicals, freezers, examination tables, sinks. And of course wall of little compartments were the bodies lay. Wearing her blue scrubs, Ellen was standing over the remains of middle aged woman with long curly black hair. The victim had distinct bruising on most parts of her body. She also had deep lacerations on her face, neck, wrists and ankles and soles of her feet. A woman from what I thought was going to be a routine open and close homicide but I was sadly, sadly, mistaken.

"So what do you have for me Ellen?"

"Well, more than meets the eye." She said looking up from the body with a slight grin. "We got the result from the tox-screen an-"

"Wait, I thought she was beaten to 't you find swelling of the brain and fluid in her lungs? I mean we found her in an ally, her sister even said she had a history of time on the street."

"Well that's what you were led to believe. Do you see the discoloration of her abdomen?"

It was barely noticeable to the but yes, there was. The skin around the abdomen was slightly darker, with a sickly marbled effect.

"Well in the first stage of decomposition when the body's digestive enzymes' break down the flesh and tissue all the organs start to break down to. Ms. Miller case her abdomen it turned a darker brown witch indicates a possible chemical ingested by the victim anywhere from four hours to four minutes prior to the death."

"So, what if she just bought some dope at a street corner?"

"But that's what got me wondering, usually with OD victims their skin turns a light blue, or purple depending on the narcotic, but with Ms. Miller turned a darker brown. I did the tox-screen and look what I found."

Ellen hands you a paper filled with charts number s letters and some symbols you can't even recognize. "So what am I supposed to be looking at again Ellen?"

"Flip the page, it's highlighted in green"

You do as she says and read the word Belbol d'Elghinn "I'm still not seeing the point."

"Belbol d'Elghinn or more commonly known as Gift of Death is a highly illegal and very rare drug. The venom takes effect immediately, causing dramatic and extensive h. Within minutes, the victim will stream blood from their mouth, eyes, nose and ears. They also will have time to develop bruises all over there body before they die. The drug is normally injected but since I can't find any injection sites my guess is whoever this found a way to alternate the chemical makeup so it will also work if ingested by mouth."

"Whoever did this was smart and knew their way around narcotics"


End file.
